Little Host of Horrors!
RiMiEg007 A script that has alll of Chris's lines on them (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island (chris) : It was my birthday, so I had the contestants throw me a party (chris) : And I deemed Mike and Zoey's the best! Or was is Mal and Zoey's? (chris) : Now, It's time to scare the pants off of these contestants! (chris) : So find out who gets scared off of the island next on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) 8:57 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) *Conf* Mal needs to go! 8:58 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Hey Zeke, we need to talk! (zeke) : Ok (duncan) : *whispers to Ezekiel* Mike is not really Mike, he's an ex-con named Mal. I think he can make a temporary alliance with him. What do you think? (zeke) : I think it could work! (zeke) : *Conf* I knew about Mal all along! But the best way to earn his trust, is to keep his secrets! 9:02 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* Hey guys! Mail call! 9:02 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : What mail? 9:02 Ethan Oka (Mal) *conf.* Look I need an ally. Someone to get me through 9:03 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : What mail? And why are you delivering it? 9:03 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Mail from outside. I went through the mail, and turns out chris has been keeping this from us! 9:03 Jakerz69 (cody) : Really? Did I get anything? 9:04 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : What did I get? 9:04 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Yep! *throws package at cody* (Mal) *Mike voice* Something from someone named Pixiecorpse... *shudders* 9:04 Jakerz69 (cody) : *opens package* Oh no! It's from Sierra! 9:05 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* B, you got... Headphones? 9:05 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *laughs* What did I get? 9:05 Jakerz69 (B) : *snaps his fingers* 9:06 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Churn butter? *hands zeke butter* 9:06 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Hey "Mike", what did I get? Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 9:06 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Cool! *eats butter* 9:07 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Duncan you got a knife from knife of the month club. 9:07 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah! *take knife from Mal* (José) : What did I get! 9:08 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Hair gel 9:08 RiMiEg007 (José) : That's for AL! I don't need hair gel! 9:09 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Oh, you didnt get anything then 9:09 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *glares at José* 9:09 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Zoey, you got a pie! 9:09 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : Yay! 9:10 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Noah you got your encyclopedias (Noah) Cool. *drops box crushing foot* (Noah) OWW! RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok campers! It's time t... What are you holding? 9:12 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : *eating pie* 9:12 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Nothing! *holds box behind back* 9:12 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : Nothing! 9:13 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Where did you get those!? (duncan) : Get what? (chris) : That mail! 9:13 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Not the mail room. Jakerz69 has left the chat. Jakerz69 has joined the chat. 9:15 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ha ha Mike! 9:15 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Haha... yeah... 9:15 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Nevermind, time for today's night challenge! 9:16 Jakerz69 (cody) : Night challenge? Aww man! RiMiEg007 (José) : Scared Cody? 9:17 Ethan Oka (Noah) *reading encyclopedia* Huh, night challenge. 9:18 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yup! Since Izzy blew up my cottage, I had it rebuild. But now, it's haunted! So, I am send you guys in there to investigate! 9:18 Ethan Oka (Mal) *gasp* 9:18 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : Haunted? Like a ghost? 9:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) *conf. Oh, a haunted mansion? perfect. 9:19 RiMiEg007 (chris) : No! Haunted by a cat! Of course it's a ghost! 9:19 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : I was just asking, gosh! 9:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Since when are you Harold? 9:20 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : It's probably Chef with a sheet over his head! Or Izzy! (zeke) : If Izzy is in your house, you might want to consider buying a new house! (chris) : It's not Chef or Izzy! Just survive... I mean investigate for the night! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO CHRIS'S COTTAGE (stop) (chris) : Ok, good luck campers! *locks everyone in the cottage* (duncan) : Well, we better get this over with! 9:23 Ethan Oka (Noah) Oh, so this is the cottage? scary. *sarcasm* 9:23 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ok, me, Zeke, and Mike will go to the master bedroom! 9:24 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Um...well, Ok 9:24 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Duncan! What about me? 9:24 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Sorry Gwen *kisses her* 9:24 Ethan Oka (Mal) *conf* *groan* Ugh! I was so close to manipulation! 9:25 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Zeke, you go with Gwen. (zeke) : Ok (duncan) : *Conf* I need to gain Mal's trust so I can get further! 9:26 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *Conf* I have to pair up with Zeke!? Kill me now! 9:26 Ethan Oka (Noah) *looks at old coffin* Huh, this thing must be pretty old. *touches it* *it opens* Huh? *gets closed in* 9:26 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Oh for god's sake! (duncan) : *saves Noah* Ethan Oka (Noah) Hey. Thanks. Didnt think YOU would save me. 9:28 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah... I didn't think so either! 9:28 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : I'll go with Cody! 9:29 Ethan Oka (Noah) I guess I'll go with Jose. 9:29 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Cody should be easy to manipulate! And I can persuade him to vote off José! 9:29 RiMiEg007 (José) : Ok Noah! 9:30 Jakerz69 (B) : *points at Zoey* 9:30 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : Ok B! I'll go with you! 9:30 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* *mumbles* no my plans! 9:30 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ok! Let's set out! 9:32 Ethan Oka (Mal) *starts going upstairs* Huh? *stair breaks* *Mike voice* Dont use these stairs! 9:32 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *pulls Mal off the stairs* (duncan) : This is the only way to the master bedroom! 9:33 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* What about those? *points at other stairs* 9:34 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ok! (duncan) : *looks over his sholder* Ok Mal! We need to make sure one of these losers loses so we can vote them off! If you help me, I'll help you get to the finals! 9:35 Ethan Oka (Mal) *hairs falls* Deal *shakes Duncan's hand* (Mal) *conf* Sucker 9:35 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ok, so who do we sabotage? I'm thinking Zoey, since she knows too much! 9:36 Ethan Oka (Mal) *evil chuckle* I like your style. 9:37 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *laughs* That means we also sabotage B! And he doesn't talk so he can't rat us out! 9:38 Ethan Oka (Mal) So... spying then? 9:39 RiMiEg007 Yup! (duncan) : Yup! 9:40 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Soo... Zeke... um, where should we look? 9:40 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I don't know, I guess we can look in the basement! Nothings more creepy than a basement! 9:41 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *smiles* Cool! 9:41 Ethan Oka (Mal) *whispers* Hey Duncan. Remember the mail earlier? 9:42 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah, what about it? Ethan Oka (Mal) Turns out Cody *twirls needle in hand* Got an epi-pen 9:43 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *laughs* Nice! (duncan) : Hey look, Zoey and B are right around the corner! 9:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) we can either put some in that pie *points at B and Zoey* or one of them. Somehw *somehow 9:45 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Sounds good! 9:46 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : *puts a pie down an a table* 9:46 Ethan Oka (Mal) *whispers* distract them 9:47 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *throws a rock behind Zoey and B* 9:47 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : What was that!? 9:47 Ethan Oka (Mal) *sneaks over to pie and jabs epi-pen into it* 9:47 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : It's probably Chris playing jokes on us! 9:48 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* *quickly* Yeah just chris, well we goota go bye. *drags duncan* *gotta* (Noah) So Jose, where should we check? The Library. It's always the library. 9:50 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : Huh? Mike? *looks around* Where did he go? (zoey) : Ugh! I must be hearing things! (zoey) : Hey B! Want any of this pie? 9:51 Jakerz69 (B) : *nods* (B) : *takes a piece and eats it* 9:52 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : *eats a piece of the pie* (zoey) : Whew! I'm feeling a bit lightheaded! And also a bit energetic! 9:54 Jakerz69 (B) : *skin turns pale* 9:55 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : *passes out* 9:55 Jakerz69 (B) : *passes out* 9:56 Ethan Oka (Mal) *gasp* Wait, NO! (Mal) *turns into (Mike) * (Mike) Ohmigosh! Zoey! Duncan we have to help them! 9:57 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : What! Oh yeah! (duncan) : *waits for Mike to turn around and knocks him out* 9:58 Ethan Oka (Mike) *gets knocked out* (Mike) *turns into (Mal) * (Mal) Whew, thanks. 9:59 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : No problem! just couldn't let him ruin our plan! 9:59 Ethan Oka (Mal) The kid can be persistent. 10:00 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah 10:00 Ethan Oka (Noah) Jose, Hey. I think the library would be the best place out of the mansion. Though im surprised Chris has one. 10:01 RiMiEg007 (José) : Me too! I thought he couldn't read1 10:03 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Hey Zeke, check this out! 10:03 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Ok *walks over and trips, falling on top of Gwen* 10:04 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Whoa! 10:04 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Whoa! Sorry! 10:05 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *laughs* It's ok! 10:05 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *looks at Gwen romantically* 10:06 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *looks at Ezekiel romantically* 10:06 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *kisses Gwen* 10:08 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Well, this would be awkward if Duncan walked in! 10:08 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Yeah, I forgot that you two are dating! 10:08 Ethan Oka (Mal) *opens Master bedroom doors* Ah, feels like home. 10:09 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : You live in ahouse like this? 10:11 Ethan Oka (Mal) Eh, more or less. Mike's moved around alot, its always the master bedroom. 10:12 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : *jumps out of the closet* BOO! (duncan) : Izzy!? 10:13 Ethan Oka (Mal) What the... 10:13 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : Hello! (duncan) : What are you doing here? (izzy) : I've been hanging out here! And I've been scareing Chris when he sleeps here! Did you know he still sleeps with a teddy bear named Waffles!? 10:15 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Laughs* 10:15 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Oh wow! I think we just solved this case! (izzy) : Why? (duncan) : Chris sent us in here because he thought a "ghost" was haunting him. 10:16 Ethan Oka (Mal) And youre the ghost 10:17 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : *laughs* Awesome! I'm a ghost! *jumps onto Mal* WEE! (duncan) : *laughs* 10:18 Ethan Oka (Mal) No! *stumbles crashing into a window* 10:20 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Mal! Izzy! *looks out the window* Oh! It's only a 2 foot drop! 10:20 Ethan Oka (Mal) How?! It's like 100 stairs! 10:20 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : Woo Hoo! Let's do that again! 10:22 Ethan Oka (Mal) Let's not! 10:23 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : Ok... Can we say that we did it again? 10:23 Ethan Oka (Mal) If you come with us, then yes. 10:24 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : Yay! (duncan) : *laughs* That girl is crazy! 10:26 Ethan Oka (Mal) *still lying on back* Hey Duncan, The sun! 10:26 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : What about it? 10:27 Ethan Oka (Mal) I think I see it! 10:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Oh! Yeah, I can too! We survived the night! That was fast! 10:27 Jakerz69 (cody) : *runs into the master bedroom* What was that? *looks out the window* Izzy? 10:28 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : Hey Cody! 10:29 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Oh hey Cody! Turns out you got an epi-pen as well! 10:30 Jakerz69 (cody) : Really? Where is it? 10:30 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* A pie... 10:30 Jakerz69 (cody) : A Pie? 10:31 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Hey, where are Gwen and Zeke? Scottney + Fang has left the chat. 10:33 Ethan Oka (Mal) I dont know *stands up tripping into a pit* Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 10:34 Ethan Oka (Mal) *sees Zeke and Gwen through a window* Hello, whats this? Blackmail? Scottney + Fang has been banned by Jakerz69 (undo). 10:35 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Mike! You ok? 10:35 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Yep. *to himself* never better. (Mal) *climbs out of pit* 10:36 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : *pumps into the pit* Whoah! *sees Gwen and Zeke kissing* Whoah! 10:38 Ethan Oka (Mal) *pulls Izzy out of pit* *whispers* Keep quiet about it 10:39 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : Ok! 10:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) Look Izzy a bear! chasing Chef! *points towards woods* RiMiEg007 has ended the Chat ban for Scottney + Fang . 10:39 RiMiEg007 (izzy) : Hey bear! Chef is MINE! Aiyyyya! 10:39 Ethan Oka (Chef) AAAAH! 10:40 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Izzy? What are you doing here? 10:41 Ethan Oka (Mal) She was the ghost 10:42 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *turns pale* REALLY!? 10:42 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yep, and you needed us to find that out for you (Mal) and Izzy owes you a new stained glass window 10:44 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes! Well, Duncan and Mike wins invincibility and can stay a night at the Nice Cabin! 10:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yes! 10:44 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah! Woo Hoo! RiMiEg007 (chris) : The rest of you are in danger of elimination, because it is a quadruple elimination! Jakerz69 has joined the chat. 10:50 Jakerz69 (cody) : Oh no! 10:51 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Where are Ezekiel, Gwen, Zoey, and B? 10:52 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *running with Zeke* We're here! 10:52 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Hey! How did you two do? 10:52 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Surprisingly well! (gwen) : Right Zeke? 10:53 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Yeah! (zeke) : We had fun! 10:53 Ethan Oka (Mal) *facepalms* *Mike voice* Zoey and B are still at the mansion! 10:54 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Oh yeah! 10:54 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : How do you know? 10:54 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Uhhhh... 10:55 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* That pie! It had something in it! 10:55 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : I thought I saw them sleeping! 10:57 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Sleeping? 10:58 Ethan Oka (Mal) *shrugs* 10:59 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Yeah! In the bathroom! 10:59 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Which one? There are 7 bathrooms! 11:00 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : The one near the master bedroom! 11:00 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, I'll send Vin to go get them! (chris) : The rest of you, go vote of four of your own! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (chris) : Ok Campers! This is the biggest elimination in Total Drama History! (chris) : There are 10 of you, only 6 will go on to the next episode! (chris) : The following are safe... (chris) : Duncan! (chris) : Mike! (chris) : Ezekiel! (chris) : Alejandro! (chris) : Cody! (chris) : Gwen, Noah, José, Zoey, and B! You all have votes against you! (José) : *looks confidently at Gwen, Noah, Zoey, and B* (chris) : The final marshmallow goes to... (chris) : José! (chris) : Zoey, B, Noah, and Gwen! You are out! 11:07 AssyrianAsylum (zoey) : NO! 11:07 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : What!? No! 11:07 Ethan Oka (Mal) *evil chuckle* Toodles 11:07 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *Conf* WHAT!? (chris) : And Chef, please make sure Izzy joins them on the Boat of Losers! (izzy) : *kicks Chef in the kiwis* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! AHAHAHAHA! *runs away* (chris) : Ouch! Well, that's it for this episode! Join us next time on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)